


Deep Throat 4

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk





	Deep Throat 4

他坐在白色的大床上。

Judy隔着一扇玻璃门在里面洗澡。

王一博从床头柜里拿出一根烟和Zippo打火机，点上，狠狠地吸了一口。他有两个星期没来Judy这儿了，准确来说从肖战家里回来就没有和谁发生过关系。

Judy裹着浴袍出来，从衣柜里拿出一条黑色蕾丝睡裙在王一博面前换上，半透明的材质什么也遮不住。Judy的身材是王一博见过的女性中最好的，该有肉的地方一点也不吝啬，腰像水蛇一样盈盈一握。王一博喜欢看Judy化妆，这个时候的女人最性感。她坐在梳妆台前涂着口红，露着一大片光洁美艳的背，腿叠在一处，左腿的脚腕翘了起来，脚趾上擦着红色的指甲油。

在她拿起睫毛膏的时候，王一博从她背后拥过去，拿过她的睫毛膏帮她涂。

“诶，上次在酒吧的那个朋友是肖战吧，他后来怎么样？”

“他那天喝的不少，对酒精过敏，不过第二天……好多了。”王一博的动作顿了一下。

Judy看到了，她再多问几句会引起王一博的不满，但还是问了：“他是明星诶，你们怎么认识的？”

王一博把睫毛膏放到梳妆台上，“之前见过几面。”

他没再说什么，也没有生气，Judy见好就收。

Judy踮起脚尖拥住王一博，把他的衣物一件件褪去，手指游离在他的胸膛的腹肌之间。她丰满的胸部蹭着他的胸肌，伸出舌尖像小猫一样舔舐着王一博的脖子。

王一博把她横抱起来扔向大床，Judy今天比往常任何时候都要热情。

他们弄了一个小时，但是王一博都没有感觉，他脑子里满是肖战的笑，善意的，阳光的，强装的，虚伪的。他抱着Judy就像抱着他，他吻着Judy就想起那天深喉的吻，他揉着Judy的胸就想起肖战肌肤的触感。

他疯了，他在疯狂地想一个男人。

Judy在他胸肌上咬了一口。

“嘶……你干嘛？”王一博抬起Judy的下巴，他看到Judy眼睛红了，水光在眼眶里打转。

她爬起来，穿起丝绸的睡袍，带着鼻音：“你今天不想做吧……”

王一博坐起身来，没有说话，眼神淡淡的，泛着冷光。只要他离开了赛道，他都没有情绪，Judy看不到他的喜悦、紧张、愤怒，她以为在他身边能待那么久是自己有能耐，至少跟其他女孩是不同的，她可以骄傲。

她错了，在王一博眼里她跟其他人一样。

女人的第六感敏感的可怕，刚才她和王一博亲热的时候，他走了神，眼里出现了从未见过的温柔，可他不是在看自己。

王一博穿上衣服往客厅里走，Judy跟上：“挺晚了，今晚在这儿睡吧。”

“Judy，你知道的我从不在外面过夜。”

Judy走到他前面，美丽的大眼睛有些哀伤，掉出一串眼泪，是那么的楚楚动人：“至少，吃碗面再走吧，你不是喜欢吃我做的阳春面嘛。”

王一博从茶几上拿起手机：“不了，我先回去了，你早点休息。”

“你有想过我们的关系吗，我在你身边那么久算什么？”

Judy不想再憋下去了，她在后面痛心地大喊。

“我以为你会懂我们是你情我愿的关系，”王一博眼里又泛起冷光，“既然要把说开，那就和平结束，谁也别拖欠谁。”

说完王一博拉开门出来。

深夜，他骑着摩托在城市里绕了几个小时，不想回家，没有方向，没有目的地。

和Judy结束了关系、对女人没有感觉、脑海里一直在想肖战……这一切都让他烦躁。

他停在一栋写字楼下，面前是肖战的巨幅广告。这是一幅女性化妆品的广告，他穿着一身白色西装，脸上挂着让人觉得亲近的笑容。

王一博打开手机，通讯录划出肖战的名字，是他在他睡着后录上去的，他犹犹豫豫，一直没拨出去。

电话响了起来，他有些慌张。正是肖战打过来的。

“喂，我就知道你还没有睡！”  
他说话的声音很轻快，背景音很嘈杂，有人在唱《Someone Like You》，应该是在酒吧。

“找我有什么事？”王一博问。

“来找我，我带你去个好地方。”

王一博到了肖战说的地方，是一家酒吧，不过看到里面的男人和男人拥吻着，他明白了这里是同志酒吧。

五彩斑斓的灯照在人的脸上，王一博被骚动的人群挤着，他隔着人群看到吧台那里和酒保聊天的肖战。

人群中央是个小小的舞台，有一个瘦瘦的男孩在上面唱歌，他的声线很高，很空灵，有王菲的味道。

“直到细雪飞下来 荡进远处深海  
甚至两脚走不动 先想到 离开  
直到你说不回来 直到我说 活该  
拿下了你这感情包袱 或者反而相信爱  
你是千堆雪 我是长街  
怕日出一到 彼此瓦解  
看着蝴蝶扑不过天涯 谁又有权不理解”

王一博推开一个个人往肖战那边过去，有些焦急。肖战坐在吧台边上，他穿着一件白色的衬衫，袖口被他翻了上去，露出一双藕段一样细长白皙的手腕，他右手抬起酒杯上面戴着一个细细的银手镯，手镯随着他的动作滑落下去一截正好卡在凸出得腕骨上。

“你是一封信 我是邮差  
最後一双脚 惹尽尘埃  
忙着去护送 来不及拆开  
里面完美的世界”

没走几步，一个高个子的穿着汗衫男孩就挡在他面前，比王一博要高出半个头，他留着一个寸头，鬓边有一个闪电的花纹，大概十七八岁，眼睛里冒着光。

王一博往旁边挪开几步，他也跟着挪，定定地挡在他面前。头顶斑斓的光照在王一博脸上，他发现对面这个男孩的确很漂亮，五官硬朗，眉毛浓浓的，有一身健壮的肌肉。王一博无奈地摇头说声“抱歉”。结果这个男孩揽过王一博的肩膀要吻下来，王一博惊慌地推开，身后有一双手拉过他。

“抱歉，他是我的人。”肖战站在他身前，挺直了他纤长的脖颈，在五彩的光下美得不可方物。

“你是一封信 我是邮差  
最後一双脚 惹尽尘埃  
忙着去护送 来不及拆开  
里面完美的世界”

曲毕，肖战拉着王一博的手到舞台前的一张桌子坐下。他上台跟旁边的乐手低语了一声，驻唱从旁边下来坐到他对面。台上响起低沉的旋律，肖战两只手搭在话筒上，闭着眼睛。

“I wanna be your vacuum cleaner

Breathing in your dust

I wanna be your Ford Cortina

I will never rust”

王一博喝了口红酒，含在口中，他醉了，醉在周围氤氲的气氛，醉在这首歌里。肖战看着他，眼睛亮的像一颗琥珀，原来他唱歌那么好听，像一颗石子投入冰凉的湖水中惹起阵阵涟漪。红酒让人沉醉，可他更为眼前这个人沉醉。

“At least as deep as the Pacific ocean

I wanna be yours

Secrets I have held in my heart

Are harder to hide than I thought

Maybe I just wanna be yours

I wanna be yours……”

舞台旁的男人们都朝他举着酒杯，为他起了一阵热情地欢呼，可他的眼睛只看向一个人。王一博站在台下朝他张开双手，肖战从舞台上跳下来，在众目睽睽之下拥住他。王一博抱着肖战的腰，像蝴蝶呵护一朵娇嫩欲滴的玫瑰一样吻着他，在一片热烈的呼声中，逐渐加深这个吻，从嘴唇吻到耳垂，“今夜跟我回家吧。”


End file.
